A Boy and His Dog
by Dragon Claymore
Summary: One-shot for June 20 Wild Wednesday Word Wars. Jack wants a new friend, but he has to get his Daddy and Papa to agree. Est. Hotch / Reid, mentions of JJ / Will, and Morgan / Garcia.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the characters from the show, etc. I am not making any money off the writing of this story.

* * *

The dog was created specially for children. He is the god of frolic.

~ Henry Ward Beecher

Whoever said you can't buy happiness forgot little puppies.

~ Gene Hill

* * *

AN: This story was written for the June 20 Wild Wednesday Word War over on Facebook.

The prompts were: a new puppy, tomato plant(s), hamburger, empty propane tank, pool party.

* * *

Jack wanted a new friend, but not just any friend. He wanted a puppy. His Daddy and Papa had been married for almost 2 years now, and he was almost 11. He knew his Daddy and Papa couldn't be around as much as they wanted and he was happy his Aunt Jessica stayed with him.

He had been trying to convince his Papa to help him work on wearing his Daddy down. Munching their supper of hamburgers and chips, Jack decided to try again.

'Papa,' he began in a careful tone. 'Do you think Daddy would let me get a puppy?'

Spencer slowly set down his burger after taking a bite. He chewed carefully and thoughtfully. He didn't want to upset his adopted son, but he wasn't going to get the boy's hopes up only to see them crushed.

'I don't know, Jack. A puppy is a lot of responsibility and your daddy and I aren't home regularly enough to help much.'

Jack deflated and sat slumped in his chair. 'I want one, Papa.'

'What about Clooney? You play with him and we're closer to Morgan now. I bet we can work on talking your dad into letting you look after Clooney when we're away.'

Jack tried to hide his disappointment. He wanted a dog of his own, not one he had to give back to its owner. 'No,' he said quietly, trying desperately to hold onto his tears until he was alone. 'That's ok. Thanks, Papa. May I be excused?'

Spencer frowned at the food left on the plate but couldn't deny the pleading. 'Yes, water the tomato plants before you go in the house. I'll take care of the dishes tonight.'

Jack nodded, watering the blooming plants around the fence of their in-ground pool. The pool was such a benefit he'd gotten from moving. Daddy and Papa bought a nice house for them and the one next door with Aunt Jessica so she was even closer. He'd heard the adults calling it a win-win-win situation. Daddy and Papa were closer to work. Aunt Jessica was closer to them and her work, and Jack moved to a better school for middle school. He missed some of his old friends, but he'd seen some of the kids from the middle school to which he could've gone and he didn't want to be like them.

He made it to his room before the tears began to fall. He wanted this so badly he was nearly ready to see if he could get a puppy on his own. Somehow, he still held out hope that he could convince his Daddy and Papa. He knew if he arrived home with a puppy unannounced one day, he'd be in for a world of punishment. They wouldn't spank or hit him, but he knew he wouldn't like the result.

He would have to give the puppy back and that would break his heart. His silent sobs trickled out. Jack fell asleep still clothed and atop his covers.

Downstairs, Spencer finally moved from the patio table on the back porch. He sighed. Saying no to Jack was always hard especially when it was a valid request. When he was 11, he wanted to get a dog. However, being nearly finished high school he knew he could never leave a pet in his mother's care and he'd never be allowed to take one with him if he wanted to go away for university.

Just then, Aaron walked in the door. Spencer looked up from piling the dishes into the dishwasher. One look on Spencer's face told Aaron all he needed to know. Enveloping his husband in a hug, he whispered, 'Again?'

Spencer nodded into Aaron's neck. Aaron sighed. It was only another three weeks two days until their anniversary pool party, a puppy was going to be Jack's surprise. The parents had picked out one for him back when they were born almost a month ago. The breeder was carefully validated by Garcia, though the puppy was a mutt.

That night curled up on the couch, coffees in hand, Spencer turned to Aaron and had to ask, 'Are we doing the right thing?'

One of Aaron's eyebrows cocked up. 'What do you mean?'

Spencer sighed and placed his mug on the table in front of them. 'I mean, picking out a puppy for him. Shouldn't he get a chance to choose?'

Aaron kissed Spencer's temple in his soothing gesture. 'I called the breeder today. It's just boys left in the litter now and he's agreed to hold off on selling any of them until the party. Jack will get to pick his new friend then.'

Spencer nearly yelled out in happiness. The melancholy he'd seen in Jack's eyes would be gone soon enough, and he had been reminded again what a wonderfully thoughtful husband he had snagged.

* * *

The day of the party was bright and sunny. The team gathered to celebrate all the various anniversaries within the team. Will and JJ, Morgan and Garcia, and Hotch and Reid all celebrated together. Emily had brought her new man to meet the team. Rossi arrived fashionably late with Henry after he and the boy put the finishing touches on their gift for Henry's parents.

'Jack,' Aaron called over the ruckus that was the group eating together. 'We have a special gift for you this year.'

On cue the breeder opened the back-yard gate and walked in, a leash and a wagon handle in his hands. The cart behind him carried four yipping puppies. Jack nearly fainted. All his wishing, pleading and thoughts about a puppy of his own were paying off!

'Jack,' Aaron called. He noticed the far off look on his son's face and was becoming concerned the boy might just faint.

'For real?' Jack whispered to his father. 'This is for real?'

'Yes, you get to pick which puppy is going to be yours.'

'I get to pick?'

Aaron smiled; he knelt down and looked his son in the eye. 'You get to pick one puppy that's going to be your puppy and your responsibility.'

Jack couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He wanted to be grown-up, especially with Henry there, but this was simply too much. He threw himself into his Daddy's arms, hugging him with everything he could.

The breeder lifted the puppies one-by-one out of the box and they all began to explore the new smells around them. Their box was set on the ground, on its side just in case they wanted to go back to their 'home' for nap. One puppy, white with brown patches, wandered toward the open gate of the pool area. Morgan was quick to catch the inquisitive little guy.

'That area is not for you, little guy.' The profiler laughed as the puppy licked his arm when he scratched the mutt's ears.

Two others just sat down and began grooming one another. Henry toddled over and plunked himself down next to them.

'Careful, Henry,' JJ called over to her son. 'Gentle, gentle.' Will moved closer just in case the seven-year-old decided to try something he shouldn't. The puppies seemed grateful for the heat and comfort source and snuggled next to the boy's leg. They seemed worn out from their earlier ruckus and were content to nap in the afternoon sun.

The last puppy toddled over toward Jack, who by now had let his Daddy go and was giving his Papa a hug too. Jack looked at the puppy carefully. If this was going to be his new best friend, as he knew from the stories Daddy, Papa, and Aunt Jessica read him at bed time a puppy should be, he needed to be sure about his choice. The other puppies were sleeping next to Henry and Uncle Morgan had one. He thought hard for a minute. This was the one puppy that came to him. That must be a sign, right? He knelt down and offered the puppy his hand to smell. He watched TV with Papa and knew puppies needed to smell first. The black and white puppy sniffed, and then licked Jack's finger-tips. Jack giggled, puppy licks tickled.

His Daddy moved over and quietly told Jack how to pick up the puppy correctly. With great care, Jack held his new friend in his arms.

Straightening up, Aaron whispered to Spencer, 'I think we have a decision.' Spencer nodded, not taking his eyes off the picture their son and his new friend created.

The breeder moved over to the family, a smile on his face. 'Well, I think the young one has made his choice.'

Jack nodded and looked up very seriously at the man, 'I'll take good care of him, sir.'

The elder man smiled, 'I know you will. He's the oldest of his litter, and he's very responsible. He's always watching over his siblings.'

Aaron and Spencer shook the man's hand, thanking him for bringing the puppies and letting Jack choose. The man took his leave of the party, leaving the little guy to his new family. Garcia couldn't resist anymore and came over to coo at the new addition.

'He's so cute! What are you going to call him, Jack?'

Jack thought carefully. He wasn't going to call his puppy buddy, or a person name. Then he remembered a show he liked to watch with his Papa and Daddy, especially the special holiday ones.

'Snoopy,' he announced to the group. 'Everyone, this is my new puppy, Snoopy!'

The adults clapped and Henry followed after a moment's delay.

'A toast, to Jack and Snoopy, may you have many, many happy years together ahead of you!' Dave called. With many cries of "here, here!", the party resumed with added celebration.

And they did enjoy many happy years and many happy adventures together, a boy and his dog.

* * *

One reason a dog can be such a comfort when you're feeling blue is that he doesn't try to find out why.

~ Author Unknown

I talk to him when I'm lonesome like; and I'm sure he understands. When he looks at me so attentively, and gently licks my hands; then he rubs his nose on my tailored clothes, but I never say naught thereat. For the good Lord knows I can buy more clothes, but never a friend like that.

~ W. Dayton Wedgefarth

* * *

Reviews appreciated! I'd love if you could include the country from which you're reviewing. I'm doing a speech on fan fiction and I want to highlight the international aspect of it.

Thanks!

Yes, I want to get back to Reid's Surprise, for those who were reading it. I'm hoping with the cooler weather here once more my muse will come out of hiding.

Take care,

Dragon


End file.
